Sueldo Extra
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI-LEMON) Naruto entro a trabajan en el verano a la agencia de publicidad Akatsuki, donde trabajo su hermano mayor Deidara, ahí descubre muchas cosas, pero sobre todo: "Y aprendí a distinguirlos a todos, de tal suerte que con solo ver el miembro, sabía a quién pertenecía". Además descubrió como Deidara ganada su excelente sueldo y lo bien que él se la pasaría después de eso.


**Aclaración:** La base de esta historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_... Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Antes de iniciar a leer este fic, te digo que es un relato totalmente contado por Naruto, como si fuera un carta, no hay una interacción o platica entre dos ó más personas, por si te aburren este tipo de fic, estas advertido de ante mano.

* * *

**_:::::: Todo contado en primera persona por Naruto :::::::_**

Mi hermano mayor Deidara terminó su carrera de diseño, e inmediatamente se consiguió un buen puesto en una agencia de publicidad muy renombrada e importante en Japón... conocida como Akatsuki Advertising Agency.

A todos nos sorprendió que encontrara tan buen trabajo con tanta rapidez, porque la verdad sus notas no eran muy buenas que digamos, pero nos alegramos por él, sobre todo cuando vimos que ganaba bastante bien. Apenas estaba empezando la preparatoria, y deseaba también tener mi propio dinero, así que empecé a rogarle a mi hermano para que me metiera a trabajar en su oficina, pero la escuela no me dejaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo y mis padres no me dieron permiso. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones logré que me dejaran trabajar durante el verano y mi hermano Deidara me consiguió el empleo, aunque sólo era como office boy.

Mi trabajo era sencillo, hacer recados, limpiar un poco, localizar las cosas en el almacén, y en general, estar allí para lo que pudiera ofrecerse a las 20 personas más o menos que integraban la agencia. La primera semana fue algo caótica, pero después de eso mantuve todo bajo control y me encontré con bastante tiempo libre. Gracias a eso fue que descubrí algo que me mantendría entretenido todo el verano.

En la oficina había un almacén donde se apilaban todas las cosas que no podían estar en otro sitio. Desde muebles que necesitaban reparación, papelería, archivo de documentos, y un sinfín de chucherías que se habían ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Cuando me vieron vagando por la oficina sin nada que hacer, el Lic. Madara, gerente de la agencia, me ordenó que me ocupara del almacén.

Puse manos a la obra sin tener la menor idea de cómo empezar. Se me ocurrió que primero movería todo aquél desastre a un lado, para luego con orden acomodar las cosas que servían y desechar las que no. Cuando removí todo descubrí que bajo las telarañas de la pared del fondo, detrás de los viejos archiveros, había una enorme mancha de humedad que necesitaba reparación.

Al tratar de averiguar el origen de la humedad me di cuenta que venía de una pequeña fuga en la tubería del baño de hombres, pues era lo que había detrás de esa pared, y tratando de repararla, se abrió un pequeño orificio en la pared. Me asomé por el agujero y lo primero que vi fue un miembro de un tipo soltando un potente chorro de orina casi frente a mi cara. Retrocedí inmediatamente, pero volví a asomarme, justo a tiempo de ver cómo el pene era sacudido firmemente hasta que la última gota de orina cayó y el miembro desapareció bajo unos pantalones azul marino.

Me quedé estupefacto después de aquel espectáculo. Rápidamente empecé a tratar de adivinar a quién pertenecía aquel pene del pantalón azul, y cómo no logré resolver el misterio, salí del almacén y recorrí toda la oficina. Había dos hombres con pantalones azules, uno era Sasori, un arquitecto compañero de mi hermano, y el otro era el guardia de seguridad Kisame, un tipo que me caía bastante mal. Traté de imaginar de cuál de ellos dos sería el pene y me decidí por Sasori, no sé por qué.

Volví al almacén, me sentía excitado y seguí con el trabajo sin mucha concentración. Pronto escuché el ruido de la puerta del baño y corrí al agujero. Unos pantalones café claro me llenaron la vista. Las manos grandes que bajaron el zíper y extrajeron un pene gordo y ligeramente moreno. Por los costados escapaban unos pelos negros e hirsutos y el ojo del miembro arrojó un potente chorro. Esta vez busqué algún detalle y me fijé que la muñeca de la mano izquierda llevaba un grueso reloj dorado. Cuando el hombre se sacudió el pene, salí del baño y esta vez me encontré tres pantalones color café, aunque sólo uno de ellos llevaba reloj dorado. Era el Lic. Madara Uchiha, el gerente, y cuando lo vi sentado a su escritorio no pude dejar de imaginar que allí abajo, sin que nadie la hubiera visto salvo yo, estaba un miembro gordo y moreno. La excitación recorrió mi cuerpo y descubrí que todo aquello me calentaba bastante.

Ese día arreglé la mancha de humedad, pero mantuve el agujero y lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. Solo buscándolo podría ser encontrado. De allí en adelante, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para entrar al almacén y disfrutar de mi nuevo entretenimiento. Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar sobre mi orientación sexual, y tampoco me preocupaba mucho que digamos. Descubrí que mirar aquellos miembros me gustaba mucho, y sin más complicaciones hice a un lado todo lo demás.

Después del pene gordo del Lic. Madara, empezó un desfile de todos los tamaños y colores. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la enorme variedad que puede existir en algo que todos los hombres tenemos en común. Había miembros circuncidados, cortos, largos, peludos y pelones, con glandes rosados, rojizos y otros oscuros, anchos y chatos. Y aprendí a distinguirlos a todos, de tal suerte que con solo ver el pene, sabía a quién pertenecía.

Por supuesto, entre aquel despliegue de miembros estaba incluida la de mi hermano. La primera vez que él entró al baño mientras miraba, me hice a un lado, sintiendo vergüenza de espiar a mi propio hermano, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que todo, y rápidamente apliqué el ojo a la pequeña abertura y vi cómo mi hermano mayor se sacaba un pene bastante respetable, largo y grueso, de color claro pues mi hermano es rubio, y se lo sacudía vigorosamente al terminar. Esa noche en casa, mientras se cambiaba para dormir no pude dejar de recordar lo que había visto en la oficina, y me fijé atentamente en el bulto de sus calzoncillos, recordando exactamente la forma y tamaño de su herramienta.

Sobra decir que viendo tanto pene todo el día me la pasaba permanentemente caliente. En el trabajo me masturbaba varias veces y cada vez me enviciaba más con aquel entretenimiento. Tanto, que empecé a laborar tiempos extras, con el pretexto de tener que ordenar el almacén, con lo que obtenía más tiempo para mi nueva diversión, y por otro lado un dinerillo extra que no me caía nada mal. Además, como la visión del agujero sólo me permitía observar un solo urinario, ayudado con un taladro perforé dos más, con uno podía vigilar el otro urinario, y con el tercero el espejo del baño, lo que me daba una perspectiva total del baño.

Cuando empecé a quedarme más tarde del horario normal empecé a descubrir otras cosas que sucedían en el baño de hombres. Gran parte del personal salía en su horario normal, pero siempre se quedaban algunos cuantos trabajando. Un día mientras vigilaba, vi que entraba alguien al baño. Por los pantalones azules sospeché que se trataba del antipático guardia de seguridad, Kisame. En cuanto se bajó la cremallera lo confirmé, su corto y grueso pito color azul era inconfundible, al menos para mí. Se acomodó frente al urinario y en vez de orinar empezó a acariciarse el pene, que empezó a ponerse más grueso y más grande. Por un momento temí que me hubiera descubierto y que aquella demostración era para mí, pero pensé que era algo imposible.

Efectivamente, poco después entró alguien más al baño y se acomodó en el urinario contiguo. Pensé que el guardia enfundaría su pistola antes de que el nuevo visitante se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, pero en vez de eso, se esmeró todavía más en sus sacudidas, haciendo alarde de su pequeño pero grueso miembro. Me imaginé que la persona a su lado debía estar observando también el pene de Kisame, y poco después una mano, que no era la del guardia, entraba en escena, acariciando el ahora duro miembro. Me sentí inmediatamente excitado, y más todavía cuando después de con sus caricias poner el pene de Kisame al límite, en mi campo de visión apareció una cara muy conocida, la de mi hermano Deidara, quien se había arrodillado frente al guardia y muy complacido se metía el tronco grueso en la boca, lamiéndolo con mucha pericia.

Me sentí anonadado. Mi propio hermano mamándole el pene a otro hombre. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. De cualquier forma no me perdí ni un solo detalle de aquella mamada. El miembro entraba en su boca cada vez con mayor velocidad, hasta que le soltó dentro toda la leche. Mi hermano se tragó todo el semen, y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano lo poco que había salpicado sus mejillas se puso de pie. Vi que el guardia se subía el cierre y después sacaba un billete de su bolsillo, y la mano rápida de mi hermano lo tomaba.

Cuando Kisame el guardia abandonó el baño, Deidara no salió. Se arregló un poco frente al espejo y poco después vi que entraba alguien más al baño. Se trataba de Esteban, el contador, un hombre como de 40 años con buen cuerpo pero medio loco cuando se trataba de dinero. La historia se repitió. El contador se sacó el pene, chiquito y pero gordo, se lo conocía bastante bien, pero bajo la lengua experta de mi hermano creció más del doble, algo que no había podido ver antes, y pronto arrojaba su carga de leche en la boca de Dei, y otro billete para su bolsillo. Empezaba a entender el buen salario de mi hermano.

Cada noche que trabajaba tiempos extras, Dei también trabajaba las suyas, a su manera. A veces dos, tres y hasta cuatro tipos lo visitaban en el baño, uno por uno, y en una sola ocasión, tal vez por las prisas, vi que Kakuzu el contador junto con su auxiliar Hidan, un muchacho alto y de excelente cuerpo, desenfundaban sus miembro al mismo tiempo, mientras mi hermano alternaba sus atenciones entre una y otra. Mientras chupaba una, acariciaba a la otra, sin permitir que la excitación bajara, y de ese modo llevó a los dos penes al orgasmo, juntando las dos cabezas en el momento que al unísono se venían en su boca golosa.

En casa, las cosas eran tan normales como siempre. Deidara salía con sus amigos y amigas como si nada pasara, y decidí dejarlo vivir su vida como él quisiera y no meterme en lo que no me importaba.

Sin embargo, mi ambicioso hermano se metió en problemas. Después de una semana viéndolo mamar los miembros de casi la mitad del personal masculino de la agencia, una noche, mientras lo observaba trabajar entró al baño sorpresivamente el Lic. Madara, quien supuestamente ya se había ido a su casa y nadie se percató de su regreso. Cuando descubrió a mi hermano con el tieso pene del contador en la boca y el semen escurriendo por su barbilla, se quedó primero mudo, y para cuando apenas Kakuzu se guardaba la reata y mi hermano se incorporaba, el jefe estalló furioso. Al contador lo corrió en el acto, y a mi hermano lo zarandeó mientras le gritaba que esas puterías no se permitían en la oficina.

Dei, compungido y angustiado, ya se veía sin empleo y denigrado, y de rodillas le imploró que le diera una oportunidad. El Lic. Madara lo pensó un poco y terminó abriéndose el cierre de los pantalones. Mi listo hermano no necesitó ninguna indicación y rápido le sacó el fierro grueso y moreno que ya conocía bastante bien. En apenas unos minutos ya tenía el pene del jefe duro y a punto de explotar, pero el jefe no pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Tomó a mi hermano por su linda carita y lo despegó de su miembro.

Dei dejó salir el pene, húmedo de saliva y se puso de pie como le indicó el Lic. Madara. Frente al espejo, él y yo pudimos ver al Lic. Madara ponerse a sus espaldas para repagarle el miembro tieso en el trasero. Sentí un ramalazo de excitación al imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

Creo que Dei era un excelente mamador de miembros, pero nada más, porque en cuanto entendió que el licenciado pretendía cogérselo se puso frío. Le dijo que él no hacía esas cosas, pero el otro ya estaba a más de cien, y sin hacerle caso le bajó los pantalones y poco después los calzones. Las nalgas blancas de mi hermano quedaron a la vista, tan suculentas y apetecibles que el licenciado ya no lo pospuso más y acomodándole el pene en la entrada del culo se la refundió hasta el tope. Mi hermano sólo se agarró del mármol blanco de la base del lavamanos y apechugó con el pene bien metido entre sus nalgas.

Hasta eso, el licenciado estaba tan caliente que no le llevó mucho tiempo darle miembro a Dei hasta que le dejó el culo lleno con su leche. Después de eso le pidió que le limpiara el pene con la lengua, y mi hermano volvió a arrodillarse frente al pene que lo había desflorado y chupándosela se la dejó reluciente.

Después de ese día, mi hermano amplió el negocio. Ahora, si el cliente lo pedía y tenía para pagarlo también podía disfrutar de su culito caliente y apretado, y pronto los miembros del contador Kakuzu, el auxiliar Hidan, el guardia Kisame, y hasta su querido amigo Sasori habían estrenado ya el nuevo juguete de la agencia. De vez en cuando, el Lic. Madara Uchiha aparecía, para cobrar su cuota por hacerse de la vista gorda de lo que sucedía en el baño, y se cogía a mi hermano sin pagar un quinto.

Cuando las vacaciones de verano terminaron y tuve que dejar el empleo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la calentura diaria que me costó un tremendo esfuerzo volver a la escuela y pretender que no estaba enterado de lo que hacía mi hermano en su trabajo. Una noche no pude más, y salté a su cama a media noche, con una tremenda erección que ya no podía ignorar. Deidara, medio dormido me reclamó que lo despertara y me mandó para mi cuarto. Suavecito, sin mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie en la casa, le conté todo lo que sabía qué hacía en el baño de su oficina, y resignado, me dejó quitarle los calzones y desfogar mis calenturas entre sus sabrosas nalgas. Comprendí porque era tan solicitado y lo monté con absoluto placer.

Después de esa noche, entro en su cuarto siempre que me apetece, y ya sea su boca o su culo, siempre encuentro algo con qué entretenerme. Y por supuesto, a la familia no se le cobra.

**_:::::... Fin ...:::::_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les guste la aventura que vivió Naruto en su trabajo de verano, sobre todo como vio a su hermano hacer sus horas extras con sus compañeros de la agencia.

Además me gustaría que si te gustan los UCHIHAS como UKES entres a FB… aquí: **_"Los Uchiha SON Los Más SEXYS, pero solo como ukes"… _** pages/Los-Uchihas-SON-Los-M%C3%81S-SEXYS-Pero-solo -como-ukes/575979715770256?bookmark_t=page

Ya tenemos nuestro primer evento: **_Uchiha Itachi´s Day!_**_... en honor a su cumpleaños en… _ events/262152770591411/

Bueno ahora sí, nos vemos después y cuídense mucho.

Espero sus quejasen o comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas pequeñas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Altair7)

**Titulo Original: SUELDO EXTRA.**

**Publicada: **31 de agosto de 2002

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** sueldo-extra/HYPERLINK "/author/anonimo"


End file.
